How to be Friends
by cejsmom
Summary: Bella goes back home to find herself and gets a surprise. Written for WitchyVampGirl for FAGE 8: Soul Mates.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 8:** Soul Mates

 **Title:** How to be Friends

 **Written for:** WitchyVampGirl

 **Written by:** cejsmom

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary/Prompt used:** Bella goes back home to find herself and gets a surprise.

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/**

 _You never know when you go to find yourself, how you will be found_.

Chapter 1

"Kids! You have about fifteen minutes, and then it's time to go! Are you ready yet?" I shout to my two amazing, but drive-me-insane children Michael and Jessica. Their first day of school starts in forty-five minutes, and if I don't give them enough warning, I know we'll be late. Michael's seven and will be starting second grade, and my baby girl turned five last month. Jess will be going to her first day of "big girl"school as she calls it, otherwise known as kindergarten.

I don't know who's more excited, me or them. I've been waiting forever for this day. Freedom! I love my children dearly, but the idea of having five or more hours a day without them constantly interrupting me, asking me millions of question, needing a snack, or stopping them from fighting, is heaven. I'm looking forward to a few hours a day of freedom from the chaos.

I've been lucky to always work at home, especially considering all of the noise and constant chaos in the background. Having decided to finally try and write "the great one," I've realized taking a more professional attitude towards my writing would help make my novel, and me, more successful.

It's one of the reasons for our move back home, well, to my parents' home. I'm still surprised we did it. I'd sworn to myself when I moved away from Forks to attend college, I'd never live here again. Now, fourteen years later, here I am.

"Michael, Jess, are you ready?" I call to them again. Where are they?

Michael was supposed to be brushing his teeth; well, actually he'd better be finished brushing them and making sure his face is clean. I hate to think of the number of times I've been out with him, and his face was a mess. The last thing I need is to send him to a new school with jam all over his mouth and cheeks.

Jess, my little angel, is probably in her room playing with her stuffed animals. I hope she has on the clothes I'd picked out for her. She loves to get dressed in the oddest creations. Usually, I don't mind, but making a good first impression is important to me. I'm not sure if Forks would understand some of my daughter's taste in clothes; leopard print leggings and striped t-shirts weren't the norm when I was growing up, especially when paired with a tutu. However, she always looks adorable to me.

"Mom, do you know where my backpack is?" Michael asks, as he comes around the corner.

"Check the living room. I was going over all of your supplies last night, and I may have left it in there," I reply, bending down to fix the straps on Jess' shoes. She has magically appeared alongside her brother, fortunately wearing the clothes I had picked out.

"Alright, you two. Stand together so I can take a picture of the both of you, and no funny faces either! I want an awesome reminder of my babies' first day of school."

"Mom! I'm not a baby," Michael pouts, giving me the world's biggest scowl. He looks just like his father when he does it.

"Michael, when you're eighty, and I am older than Adam, you will still be my baby. Now, please get beside your sister so I can take this picture and still get to school on time," I reply, snapping away with the camera on my phone. I sometimes wonder why I even bother taking all of these pictures. I never print them. I have a camera and phone full of pictures. I'll have to take a second mortgage out on my house, if I had one, to pay for all the prints.

"Alright, guys, to the Batmobile," I say as we walk out to the car. I'd named the family van, the "Batmobile," a few years ago during one of Michael's "stages". He eventually grew out of wanting to be Batman, but by then, the name stuck. The children loved it, and I got a good chuckle every time I used it. And really, who wants to drive a minivan? Not a cool car at all... much more interesting to drive an armoured fighting vehicle.

The kids climb in, buckle themselves up, and we're off to Forks Elementary. I can't believe my kids will be attending the same school I'd gone to. I'd registered them with the school last week, but still didn't know who their teachers were going to be. As I need to bring Jessica to her classroom and get her settled, Michael insists he'll be fine finding his classroom by himself. I feel guilty because he's going into school alone, but Jess' classroom's entrance is on the other side of the building, and I can't be in two places at once.

"I love you, Michael. Have a fabulous first day," I tell him and bend down to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Mom, I'm seven now. I'll shake your hand in public, but no kissing," he whispers to me, looking around to make certain no one saw my faux pas.

Laughing out loud, I adjust the straps of his backpack, remind him to eat all of his lunch, and to wipe his face once he's finished. I packed a chocolate pudding for him today and was fairly certain he'd be coming home with it on him somehow. But, he loves chocolate pudding, and I love him. How can I deny the kid? I can picture him though, accepting his diploma when he graduates from high school with a messy face. Chuckling to myself at the thought, I call out to him:

"Bye, Michael. I can't wait to hear all about your day." I watch him as he walks off to join the throngs of other children walking into the building.

Taking Jessica's hand, I say, "Let's go find the kindergarten classroom. I imagine it's exactly where it was when I went here."

\- HtbF -

"Welcome to Kindergarten; everyone please come in," Jess' new teacher calls from inside the classroom, her voice vaguely familiar. Once we're inside, I know why I recognize it; it belongs to an old friend, Angela Webber.

"What an awesome surprise!" I say, walking up to her. "Are you the kindergarten teacher?" The shocked look on her face probably mirrors my own.

"Swan!" she screams, laughing as she reaches over to hug me.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaims, releasing me from her grip.

"It's more like fourteen years, Webber, but yes, it has been a long time. You look as fantastic as ever!"

"Thank you! Actually, it's Cheney now. Ben and I will celebrate our tenth anniversary this year. I didn't know you have a daughter. And what is your name, sweetheart?" Angela asks, looking down at my daughter.

"Jessica," she replies, using her inside voice for probably the first time in her life.

"Well, Jessica," Angela says, "it is a pleasure to meet you. Your mother and I were good friends when we went to school. I'm so happy to have you in my class. Why don't you go find the cubby with your name on it, hang up your backpack, and change into your indoor shoes. After, you can check out the classroom with your mom." When Angela is finished talking, Jessica does just that. I'm impressed to see her acting so maturely, following Angela's instructions perfectly.

Watching Jessica complete her tasks, I tell my old friend, "You don't know how happy I am to learn you'll be Jess' teacher. We only moved back here a few weeks ago, so I'm still trying to figure out all of the details of living in Forks again. It's such a relief to know she'll be in your care during the day; she's an exuberant child, but she loves to learn. I know she'll just shine with you as her teacher."

"Oh, Bella. It's a wonderful surprise and the best news ever to have you move back. I'm so excited to have your daughter in my class as well. I can't believe nobody told me you were in Forks. Are you here permanently?" she asks, a hopeful expression on her face.

"That's the plan. Right now, we're living at my old home," I reply.

"Mrs. Cheney, I have a question for you regarding Sydney's busing. Do you have a minute?" another parent asks, looking at me with an apologetic smile.

"Certainly, Mrs. Stevens, let's go look at the list. Bella," Angela says, turning to me, "hopefully we can have a minute to catch up when you come pick up Jessica at the end of the day."

"I'll make sure to leave some time so we can talk," I say as I leave to look around the classroom with Jess, before kissing her goodbye.

\- HtbF -

Driving away from the school, all I can think about is how surprised I am to discover, Angela Webber, sorry, Cheney, will be my daughter's teacher. It makes me realize once I'd left Forks, I had been quite successful at putting it, and mostly everyone I knew here, out of my mind. Still, knowing Angela and Ben remained in Forks reminds me others might have also stayed. For the first time since I'd arrived, I'm uncertain of my decision to return here.

We'd moved across the country this summer. My parents had semi-retired to Arizona soon after I'd left for college. They kept the house as a rental, for the income and in case they didn't like it down there, but had never looked back. The last tenants had a last-minute job transfer, so I jumped on the chance to move in, even if it was temporary.

\- HtbF -

Hi, Joey! I hope you find the story is what you were looking for! I was so excited to be given you as my recipient. This is the longest story I've every posted, so I'll be over here freaking out. I'll be updating every few hours or so. Enjoy!

I need to thank Hadley Hemingway, who was such a godsend to me with her beta skills, and Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy, who pre-read and cheered me on. All mistakes are my own creation. Special thanks to beegurl13 who created the beautiful banner for me. I feel so privileged to be helped by all of them.

Thank you, Monique, for the last minute assistance!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The kids are so giddy and excited on the way home, I barely have a chance to get a word in. I hear all about what they did at recess, the cool computer in Michael's class, the pet bunny in Jess' class, and the new friends they've made. I haven't heard about any schoolwork or lessons, but I'm happy to hear them both so exuberant about school. Although the kids have been wonderful about our move, I've been nervous about their reaction to starting school in a new city. I'm thrilled to listen to them talk about Forks Elementary so positively. Hopefully, it will always be this way. Well, I can dream about it at least.

"So, Michael, do you like your teacher?" I ask, placing a plate of grapes and cookies in front of the kids. I've already heard about his new friends, Eric and James, but have yet to hear him talk about his teacher.

"Umm... mwell... his name... is... Mr... See." Michael manages to splutter out between bites of his snack.

"Mr. See? That's an original name. Is he nice?" Unless asked specific questions, my son is rarely forthcoming with information.

"He's great, Mom! He also coaches the older kids' soccer team, and we might get to play sometimes during phys ed." Michael's face is beaming as he talks. He'd played soccer the year before and enjoyed it. Unfortunately, with our move over the summer, he couldn't play on a team and really missed it.

"Fantastic, Monkey Boy. You'll have to tell your Dad all about it when he calls. How about you, Jessica? How was your first day? Did you have fun with Mrs. Cheney?" I ask my daughter. She's about to burst at the seams waiting for her turn to share.

"Mummy! It was so much fun! I played with a bunny, and I have a new best friend named Seth, and I colored with paints, and I learned to spell my name, and we went to the library, and we had snack, and we played outside, and I love going to school, can I go again tomorrow?" she blurts out in one big breath.

"Of course you can. I'm thrilled you enjoyed your day so much. Do you have anything more to tell me about what happened?" I ask, knowing she'll entertain me by filling me in with exact details about what has happened to her over the past six hours. Unlike her brother and me, but more like her father, Jessica is a talker. As I prepare dinner for us, she continues to tell me about the other children, the class rules they'd discussed, the fire drill they'll be having later on, and so many other details, I lose count.

\- HtbF –

Once dinner is over, and the kids are settled in for the night, I decide to spend a couple of hours at my computer. I'd had a major breakthrough on the plot of my novel before I left to pick up the kids and am itching to get back to it. My plan is to do most of my writing while the kids are in school, leaving the evenings open to family time, homework, and housework. Sometimes a character's call to me is so strong I simply can't ignore it. I was so involved with the story earlier I was almost late in picking the kids up.

Thankfully I'd put an alarm on my phone; otherwise, I would've been late in getting them. Unfortunately, I missed the opportunity to talk to Angela as she had to run to her babysitter's to pick up her children. Hopefully she and I can get together to talk about what she'd been up to since I saw her last.

I'm excited I'm going to have someone to share "girl time" with. If I were to be honest with myself, I've been a bit lonely. We've been so busy getting settled in I haven't had the opportunity to tell anyone I'm back. When I realized I'm not even certain who still lives in Forks, I'm happy to have Angela be able to fill me in on all the local news and gossip.

\- HtoF -

"Mummy, can I watch _Phineas and Ferb_? Mummy, can I have pancakes for breakfast? Mummy, your phone has been buzzing for a long time. Mummy, I'm hungry. Mummy, Michael is still sleeping. MUMMY! WAKE UP!"

"Ouch… okay, I'm awake, I'm awake. What do you want, Baby?" I ask, as I stretch out my crampy arms and legs from falling asleep at my desk. I look at my daughter, who does not appear to be a happy camper this morning.

"Mummy, Michael's still asleep, and your phone has been making a funny sound, and I'm hungry. Can I please have pancakes for breakfast? Why did you sleep at your computer?"

"I was busy working last night, and I guess I fell asleep here... Okay. Jess, first things first, where's my phone? Let's check why it's making a funny noise."

"I put it in the bathroom. I couldn't hear my show. It started doing it a long time ago, and..."

"WHAT? Oh, my goodness, Jessica! The noise is probably my alarm. It's supposed to wake me up. Please go get your brother. I need check what time it is. Pray we aren't late for school on the second day," I groan to her, as she runs down the hallway to wake her brother, and I scramble to find my phone. _Please, please, please,_ I think to myself as I turn it on, _please let us not be late_.

\- HtoF -

"Michael! Jessica! Get dressed now, and don't forget to brush your hair and your teeth! We have five minutes before we need to leave to get to school on time!" I yell as I rush around the kitchen, throwing food in lunch bags. I put together toast and fruit for their breakfast and hope it'll be enough. What a difference from yesterday's leisurely pace, and so much for trying to be organized. Life was supposed to be less complicated by moving here. Apparently, some things don't change.

Why, why, why does this always happen to me? I thought I'd been so proactive, scheduling all these alarms on my phone. I tend to not pay attention to the time and get caught up in what I'm doing, so my iPhone is supposed to help keep me on track. After working so late last night, I must've gone into such a deep sleep, nothing could wake me up, not even an impatient five-year-old.

"Come on kids; you can eat in the car," I call out as the two of them come running out of the house. I'm afraid to look at what Jess is wearing but don't have the time to worry about it. I hope they're both presentable as I'm certainly not. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday, and I haven't even brushed my hair or my teeth yet. Fortunately, I'm coming home afterwards and can fix myself up when I get back.

As I pull into the drop-off zone at school, I wish the kids a good day and watch them as they go to their respective teacher meeting spots. Once I know they're safely on school property, I drive off with plans to stop for a hot chocolate at the drive-thru, then home to my characters and a shower.

After placing my drink order, I turn to get my purse which had fallen into the back seat. Instead, I pick up Michael's lunch bag. Terrific. I didn't need this today. He will freak out if he misses his morning snack, so I know I'm going back to school. I'd spent so much time focusing on the impression my kids were making, and now I'm about to walk in the school looking like I'm doing the walk of shame. At least my clothes are relatively clean, only a few splotches from last night's spaghetti on my top.

Fortunately, when I pull up to the school, the outside area is clear of people. I quickly check my face and teeth in the rear view mirror, and tie my tangled mess of hair into a ponytail. I dash in the front door and head straight for the office.

Greeting the school secretary, I'm not at all surprised to see a familiar face behind the counter. She'd been on vacation when I'd registered the kids so I hadn't seen her when I was last here.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope," I say, a big smile on my face. I've known her for as long as I can remember, and it's great to see her again.

"Bella Swan, as I live and breathe. How are you, dear? Are you all settled into the house? How are your parents doing?"

"They're great, thank you. On a North American adventure. I believe they are somewhere between Montana and North Dakota at the moment. The last time I spoke with them was a few days ago, and they were having a wonderful time."

"Well, please send them my best. Now, what can I help you with? Did the children have a good first day?"

"They loved it. Both of them have already made some friends and were excited to come back today. I hope they continue to feel that way. Actually, they were so eager to start their day, Michael left his lunch in the car. Can I leave it here for him to come pick up?"

"Wonderful news. I was worried about how you'd feel about Michael's teacher. I'm happy to hear you're so pleased. Oh, why don't you bring it down to his classroom. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you and..." "Hello, Forks Elementary..." Mrs. Cope stops speaking to me, waving with her arm and motioning me to continue to Michael's class with the lunch bag. I wait a few minutes for her to stop talking, but she's always been a chatty lady, and it appears she hasn't changed.

I've no choice but to bring Michael his lunch, so I leave the office hoping I'm not going to run into anyone. The gods are with me once again, for as far down the corridor as I can see, there isn't a child or teacher in sight.

As I walk down the hallway, looking at all of the welcome back signs and pictures from years past, I wonder what she meant by me being worried about his teacher. Is it because he has a male teacher? I actually love that. It will be great for Michael to have a positive male role model, as there aren't too many others in his life at the moment. Michael seems thrilled by Mr. See. I know male teachers aren't as common in elementary schools as they are in high schools, so he's lucky to have him. The few times I had a male teacher, I always enjoyed the experience. I'm sure it will be fine.

Approaching the door with the big "Welcome to Second Grade" sign on it, I know I'm at the right place. Knocking tentatively, I open the door, hoping to simply sneak in the lunch, wave to Michael, and leave. The lights are off, and the entire class is sitting on the floor at the back of the room. The teacher is going over the lesson on some projector screen on the back wall. After I clear my throat to get the teacher's attention, everyone turns to look at me.

"Hello, Mr. See. I'm Michael's mother. Just dropping off the lunch he forgot. Sorry to disturb your lesson." As the teacher walks towards me, I realize I'm an idiot. I never could have known, though. Michael's teacher isn't Mr. See, it's Mr. C as in…

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward Cullen asks me as I turn and run out the door.

\- HtbF –

Did you guess it was him? Lol! It had to be, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh my god.

Oh my god!

Edward?

Edward is Mr. See?

Ugh. No. Edward is Mr. C.

Edward is Michael's teacher.

My son's teacher is Edward.

Edward was going to be a doctor; what the hell is he doing teaching my son?

Ugh! I just did the walk of shame in front of the guy. I mean, man. Man, he looked good. Somebody shoot me now!

Okay, well, it wasn't a walk of shame, but I look like it could've been. Maybe he didn't see me? The lights were off in the classroom, and I ran pretty fast getting out of there if I do say so myself. Pretty impressive actually for someone who hates to run.

 _Bella, shut up!_

 _He called me by my name._

 _He saw me._

My head is swirling with my thoughts. I'd be yelling them out loud, but I already ran out of the school looking like a madwoman. I don't need to draw any more attention to myself.

I'm not supposed to see my ex-boyfriend looking like this. Crap. Women should only run into their exes when they're having the best hair day of their lives. When they look perfect even without any makeup on. When they're dressed in their best pair of jeans which makes their ass look amazing. Not in day-old crumpled yoga pants and too-big T-shirts with elephant-sized spaghetti splotches on it. With their hair in a ponytail that looks like their five-year-old did it. Ugh. One day! I had one good day here!

Who was the idiot who thought moving to Forks would be a good thing? Oh, that idiot would be me. "Go to Forks," they said. "It will be good for you," they said. I'm going to shoot whomever told me that!

I need a drink. I need a pitcher of drink. It's gotta be noon somewhere, right? As I slink back into my car, my mind wanders to the last time I'd seen him.

It was the summer after graduating from high school. We were down to the last few weeks before we packed up to go to UDub. Originally, I'd applied to my dream college on the east coast but had been wait-listed. I'd given up any hope of being accepted as there were only a few weeks until the semester began. I'd just checked the mail and was shocked to find an acceptance letter. My emotions were all over the place.

When I first applied, Edward and I had discussed what it would mean for us. We knew we were meant to be together, so going the long-distance dating route was what we'd decided to do. It was all moot until this letter arrived. We were going to college together and had planned for it accordingly. Sharing a car, living in the dorms, and going home together when time permitted. All of our plans were being thrown out the window.

I remember being so caught up in my excitement, I didn't even realize Edward was standing right behind me when he surprised me by calling out my name.

"Bella."

"I got some news we need to discuss," I said as I turned, clutching the letter behind my back. I wanted to make him guess before springing it on him. I'd given up hope, but I knew he was going to be happy for me. Yes, we'd be on opposite sides of the country, but the distance shouldn't scare us as we trusted each other.

I was supposed to be meeting him at his house so I asked him why he was there. He was so nervous. Shuffling his feet. His shoulders all slouched and his head down. I was surprised by his behaviour. He'd never been uncomfortable around me before. He couldn't even look me in the eye when he told me he had something he wanted to tell me.

"Oh, well, you go first," I'd said. After, I'd wished I'd never let him speak at all.

He took a deep breath and finally looked up at me. I recall perfectly the words he said.

"Okay, here goes... Bella, I know you'll understand when I say... I think we should just be friends."

My letter fell, forgotten, as my life fell apart. I recall being so shocked, confused. Edward continued to talk to me, but I didn't hear a word he said. It felt as if my heart stopped, and I hadn't taken a breath since he said those awful words.

"...it's for the best. We'll still be friends, Bella. We'll always be friends," he'd said with more confidence than when he first arrived.

So stunned, I paced all over my front porch as I started to yell. "Friends? Friends! Who are you? I love you! I thought you loved me! We've made all of these plans TOGETHER! You want to be friends? You're breaking up with me?" I tried so hard not to cry. I didn't want the reality of why he was there to settle in.

"I've known you almost my entire life. This doesn't have to change anything," he insisted.

"No, Edward. I can't be just 'your friend'. Not now. Not after everything we've shared. I'm... " I tried to stop the memories of the past few years from racing through my mind. The future promises I thought we'd make to each other, gone.

I didn't understand how he could stand there and say that to me. How could he choose to end our relationship so simply? How did he think I'd respond? Feel? Where did this even come from? Why?

I blurted out to him, "Well, I'm choosing not to be friends. Just as you're choosing not to be my boyfriend anymore." My confidence shattered as the tears stream down my face.

"Maybe you feel that way right now, but give it some time. I know we'll be okay," he told me, standing there with his hands in his pockets and an assured look on his face. "We'll take a break these few weeks before school starts, finish up the summer, and all will be fine."

"It won't be fine, Edward. It will never be fine. You can take your few weeks, but this is goodbye," I choked out. "If you don't want my love, you don't deserve my friendship either. I've loved you with my heart and soul. What you're doing right now, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. You're doing it to someone I thought you loved. No, I won't be your friend. Right now, I don't think or feel as if I ever was."

I turned around and went to my door, resisting the urge to run to him and beg him to change his mind. He looked so certain. So confident. I'd been clueless. Didn't know there was a problem. As I walked through the entrance to my home, I closed the door on the very person I never imagined leaving behind.

I never saw him again. Not until today.

\- HtoF -

After a quick shower, I settle myself at my desk to work. Unfortunately, my brain doesn't cooperate.

Over the years, the pain and shock of the moment had slowly eased. It was the feeling of betrayal I had a hard time coming to terms with. That someone I thought loved me so much, could hurt me so deeply. Unfortunately, I'd later learn, all over again, how possible it was.

Maybe we should have remained friends. I'd missed him so much. My first year away, I could have used his advice and friendship many times. However, I couldn't handle the thought of watching him move on. My seventeen-year-old heart was so fragile. There was no way I could remain friends and see him fall in love with someone else. Losing him is one of my greatest disappointments. Apparently, one I still couldn't handle well.

When I think of all the people I expected to possibly run into when I moved back to Forks, Edward wasn't one of them. Before he broke up with me, he intended to go to college, then medical school. Afterward, he was going to move to some big metropolis and set up his practice there. I know this because we'd talked about doing it together. We talked about doing it together for years. He always wanted out of Forks. We both did. So why is he here now, and what happened to him becoming a doctor?

Part of my decision to move back to Forks was because I was so certain he wouldn't be here. I came to get away from the hurt in my life. I didn't want to have to look at it daily. I needed peace. Not constant reminders of my failures. I was going to spend time with my children. Finally pursue my dream. He was supposed to have followed his. So he shouldn't be here. Leaving was a dream we both shared, and Edward was never one to give up on his dreams, although he gave up on ours. But, I'm here now, so maybe I shouldn't be so surprised he is, too.

No! There is no reason that makes sense as to why Edward is here. Especially, here teaching! His father and grandfather were both doctors. He always wanted to be a doctor. He used to try and play doctor with me any chance he got. I don't know if I'm more in shock about Edward being in Forks or about him being a teacher.

I remember sitting in my kitchen one time, trying to get a splinter out of my finger, when he came in to pick me up for school.

"Yo, Bella! Are you ready yet?" he yelled as he entered my kitchen.

I told him about the splinter, and he offered to get it out with a needle from my mom's sewing basket. I almost fell off the chair laughing when I told him there was no way my mom had a sewing basket.

I sobered up immediately when I realized he wanted to use a needle on me. I insisted I could get it out by pinching it with my fingernails. We bantered back and forth as he tried to convince me.

"I'm planning on becoming a doctor one day. This will give me excellent practice."

"Yeah, well, planning to be a doctor and actually being a doctor are two different things there, bud. Plus, this is a splinter; it's not surgery."

"You know I've been helping out in my dad's clinic. I've seen him do this countless times. Come on, at least let me try. I can practice my bedside manner, too."

Smirking, I'd replied. "I already know your bedside manner, Dr. Cullen. I don't think we have time to practice right now. We're already late for school as is."

"Well, Nurse Swan," he'd said to me, grinning as his eyebrows danced up and down, "if we're already late, what's a few more minutes, huh?"

"You don't normally take just a few minutes, Doctor."

"Well, with a patient as beautiful as you, why would I?" He always knew what to say to me.

Edward got my splinter out, no problem. We missed our first and second classes though, as a result of us working on his anatomy knowledge. His bedside manner was excellent. We'd had lots of practice since we'd been together. I was shocked though at how gentle he was removing the splinter; I didn't feel a thing. It was when I realized how much he paid attention while helping his dad. He was supposed to be answering phones and cleaning up the rooms in his dad's clinic, but I guess he was actually observing more and more. He was there every chance he could get. So much so, towards the end of our senior year, in addition to all of his studying, I barely saw him. He seemed to enjoy it, and I knew the knowledge he gained would be an edge for him when competition to get into a good med school was fierce.

Once again, I find myself lost in thought over the break-up with the person I thought would be my forever guy. Now knowing he didn't become a doctor, I wonder if he had been helping his dad. Maybe he was doing something else? Doing someone else? I never considered the idea he'd been cheating on me, or broke up with me because of it. Seeing him now as a teacher has me so confused. I never in a million years would have pegged Edward as a cheater. It must have been something else. Please, let it be something else. I don't think, even after all these years, I could handle finding out he'd been lying to me.

Edward didn't just break my heart when he broke up with me. He ruined my ability to trust people. It took me years to get over it. Eventually I accepted we weren't together anymore. I had no choice or say in the matter anyway. It wasn't that he broke up with me; it was how he did it that killed me. And now, now I need some answers, and I know just where to find them.

\- HtbF –

Oh, Edward. What were you thinking? Good for Bella for moving on though. Did he?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thanks for the coffee, Bella."

"My pleasure, it's the least I can do considering I bailed on you yesterday."

"Don't worry, I understand. I had to run anyway. I needed to get my youngest from daycare before I dropped Bobby off at his Karate and get Jenny to piano. A day in the life of a working mom," Angela sighs as she takes a sip from her steaming cup.

I'm relieved she was able to come to the park with us after school today. I don't think the coffee bribe was necessary, but I do feel badly our plans didn't work out yesterday. We're having a last minute play date with our kids, along with the "big people" talk I've been in desperate need of ever since my encounter with Edward this morning. I invited Angela to join us after I picked the kids up from school. It's my first time meeting her three children and the first time we're getting to see each other in "Mom" mode. I've just finished getting the lowdown on her family.

"Your kids are really cute, Bella. I didn't realize you had a son until Jenny came home from school yesterday talking about the new boy in her class. I put two and two together when she told me his name," she says, keeping an eye on her youngest, who is playing in the sand at our feet. The older kids are off with their friends playing a rousing game of grounders on the play structure.

"So, what do you think of their teacher?" she asks, looking at me over the rim of her cup.

"What a shock! I didn't know Edward was Michael's teacher until this morning when I interrupted his class. I had to bring Michael his lunch. Let's say it wasn't a shining moment for me. I looked awful, and to see Edward there..."

"Stop right there," she exclaimed as she shook her head. "What? You didn't know Edward was his teacher? Didn't you find out when you registered the kids?"

"Well, Mrs. Cope wasn't here, so I dealt with her replacement who didn't seem to have a clue. I didn't know you'd be Jess' teacher either. Seeing you was a relief. Edward, though? I think I'm still stunned. How long has he been a teacher here?"

"Ummm... for about as long as I've been here, I think. Actually, he started the year before me 'cause I took a year off after graduation. Ben still had a year of school left, so I subbed in Seattle while he finished his degree." Angela seems to ponder her response as I sit on the edge of my seat waiting for more.

"And?" I reply, hoping she'll fill in some blanks for me that have driven me crazy all day long.

"And what?" she asks.

"And how in the world did he end up teaching elementary school in Forks of all places? He was supposed to become a doctor, remember?" I whisper-scream at her, remembering we are in a public place. A public place filled with other moms from school I don't need knowing my situation with him. I recognize a few faces but don't remember anyone specifically. Still, I don't need to start the gossip mill with my life. I figure my presence in Forks has been enough fodder for the town gossips; I don't need to give them any more ammo against me.

"Haven't you spoken with him since you guys broke up? I thought for sure you'd kept in touch. You two were best friends for years. I mean, I know you didn't end up going to UDub with us as you'd planned, but still. Seriously? You didn't know Edward was a teacher?" She's looking at me, about as shocked as I was at my discovery this morning.

"Nope. Until this morning, I hadn't seen or spoken with Edward since about two weeks before I left for college. He broke up with me, and I was devastated. Aside from my parents, I hadn't kept in touch with anyone from here. Until I saw you yesterday, I think the most I'd spoken with anyone was a brief conversation with Alice on my first birthday away. After, it was too hard. Maybe it wasn't the fairest way to treat all my friends, but it was the only way I could cope at the time. Being away from everyone and missing out on so much, I thought it would be easier if I stayed away for good." Taking a sip from my coffee, I tried to think of the words to make her understand.

"I'm smarter now, more mature?" I shrug my shoulders, contemplative. "It was easier for me to forget. Doesn't mean it was better for me. But at the time, I had to do what I had to do."

"Wow. Well, I'm glad it wasn't just me you shut out. I mean, I missed you, and I wondered why you seemed to drop off the face of the earth the way you did. Edward never talked about you the few times I ran into him on campus the first year. What did happen, Bella?"

"Um... well, he broke up with me. I guess I wasn't good enough for him or something. He never gave me an explanation, and I didn't stick around to find out more once he said he wanted us to split up. He broke my heart that day, and I swore to him since we were over, we were done being friends. So, to answer your previous question, no, I didn't know Edward was a teacher, let alone he'd end up being my son's teacher.

"Do you know why he didn't become a doctor, Ang?" I ask, hoping she'll shed some light on this crazy turn of events.

"Well, Edward kept to himself at school. We didn't see much of him. As I said, I only saw him a few times our first year. After, I believe he moved off campus, and by then, we'd stopped running with the same group of people. As far as I know, one day he just showed up here with the proper credentials. He's an excellent teacher though, Bella. Michael and Jenny are so lucky to have him. So is the school. He's a wiz with the computer and does a lot of technology-based learning. The kids in the school love him. He coaches most of the school teams and is the supervisor for several extracurricular clubs as well," she replied, looking down at her watch.

"Oh, gosh, I've got to go. If I don't, supper won't be ready on time, and I'm playing catch up the entire evening. Cheney kids! Let's go!" Angela yells to her family as she starts picking up the few sand toys her youngest had been playing with.

"Okay. Hopefully we can do this again some time? Maybe we can get our families together for dinner one weekend? The kids seem to have gotten on great, and I've loved the chance to reconnect with you. I didn't realize how much I've missed you 'til now. I'm so sorry I failed you as a friend," I say to her, hoping she hears the sincerity in my voice.

"Bella, it takes two to make a friendship. I could have tried harder to find you, too. When I realized you weren't at school with us, I didn't know what to think. Life got in the way. You know how it is. Of course we can get together for dinner. Hopefully I'll get to meet your husband. I know Ben will be happy to have another male friend to hang with," she gushes as she gathers up her children.

I watch as Angela walks off to her home and her husband and think about my lack of both things at the moment. For now, all I can think about is how this is going to work out with Edward being in my life again. Well, my child's life at least. Am I ready for him to be back in mine?

\- HtbF –

I know. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but they have to happen. Hold on, it's coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The kids have been in school for two weeks now and are adjusting well. We have a good routine worked out, and fortunately, there have been no other late morning misses like the second day of school. Aside from a few sightings when I've dropped off or picked up the kids, I haven't seen Edward again since then. They've all been from far away though, and I don't think he's seen me.

That is all going to change tomorrow night as the school is hosting a "Meet the Teacher BBQ," and the kids have been begging me to go. I know I have to go. I know I should want to go, but honestly, I don't. The idea of speaking with Edward for the first time, especially around a bunch of strangers, doesn't appeal to me at all.

Seeing him took me back a bit to a time I'd rather forget. The idea of seeing him again doesn't make me feel good. I'm a grown woman. Logically, I know I should've been able to walk away from our relationship without looking back. Some things are easier said than done. When I told him I didn't want to be friends anymore, I meant it. I hope he isn't expecting anything from me since we're living in the same city again. Heck, it's been years; I'm sure he doesn't even think of me anymore. That thought doesn't make me feel any better, actually.

My spirit was broken for a few years because of his actions, but I moved on, obviously. I know this when I look into the faces of my two beautiful children and see the reflection of their father looking back at me. I loved their father dearly; unfortunately, he, too, broke my heart and my trust. What is it with men and me? I'm hopeful the next guy in my life will be "the one," and I'm not going to settle for anything less. Who am I kidding? I should go get several cats and take up knitting. Might be safer for my self-esteem and my heart.

\- HtbF -

I'm meeting Angela at my place in an hour for drinks and dinner, just us. It was my birthday yesterday, and when she found out, she decided we needed a small celebration. Dinner at the diner and a cake from the grocery store wouldn't cut it, she said. She's baking a cake, and I'm picking up the rest. Personally, I think she's looking for an excuse to talk some more, but I'm all for it! Ben has agreed to watch all the kids, and even though it's a school night, we're going to let loose. As much as two thirty-two-year-old moms can. I've dropped the kids off at Ang's house, and I'm on my way to the grocery store to pick up some wine and snacks. This is Forks after all, not too many places to go tie one on.

Angela and I haven't had a chance to connect again since our impromptu play date, so I'm looking forward to some grown-up talk. We've spoken a few times since school started and she filled me in on some of the gossip regarding our friends, but that's been it. Lauren and Tyler, not my most favorite people from high school, are now divorced, and their son, Seth, is Jess's new best friend. I don't know how such a sweet kid came from that combination. From what Jess said about him, he sounds great. Edward's sister, Alice, eventually married her long-time boyfriend, Jasper, and they live in Seattle with their two kids. She'd sent me an invitation to their wedding. I'd just started a new job and didn't have the funds to travel across the country, so I didn't go. Rosalie is married to Emmett, Edward's brother, and they both have fantastic jobs but no kids. According to Angela, they're always on the go and are still as in love as the day they married. Everyone else is pretty much scattered around the Washington area.

Pulling into the parking lot, I'm immediately reminded how some things never change. Even though the town of Forks kept up with the times, the grocery store looks exactly as it did the day I left.

As I walk the aisles, I'm flooded with memories of this place. Both my parents worked, so as I got older, I took charge of the grocery shopping and cooking. It was a nice break from school. Most of the time Edward accompanied me, even before we dated. We'd been friends since we were little, best friends from around age twelve. Why do I keep thinking of Edward? Everywhere I turn in here I can sense him. I hope I don't start to see his face on the back of milk cartons.

Lost in my memories, I turn the corner and bump my cart smack dab into the legs of a really big guy who turns around to face me. I'm expecting the worst, and though he looks as if he's going to blow up at me, instead he blurts out, "Bella!"

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"First things first. Happy Birthday!" he exclaims as he lifts me off the ground in a big bear hug.

"Put me down, you big oaf, and thank you! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in town? You could have celebrated with us last night."

Dropping me gently to the floor, he explains, "I wasn't planning on the visit. My dad had emergency surgery last week so I came out to help a bit as he recovers. Sue can't lift him, so I took some holidays, and here I am. How has life in Forks been treating you?"

"It's been fine. The kids and I have all settled in well. You would know this if you called more. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to be here. The kids are going to be so mad when they find out you've been around, yet you didn't come to see them. How could you do that?" I say, as I smack him on the chest.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner, but I've been busy. I'm still trying to work, and Sue has me fixing all kinds of things around the house while I'm here. I promise I'll come and see them before I go back home."

"You'd better! I'd better go though. I've got to get home soon, and I still have a few things I need to pick up. Angela is coming over tonight for drinks and some hors d'oeuvres - oh, would you care to join us?"

"Thanks for the invite, but I need to pass. I've got a conference call to get back to. Give the kids a kiss from me, and tell them Uncle Jake will be by soon to see them," he says as he leans in to give me a hug goodbye.

"It's been great running into you, Bella, or should I say you running into me. You're looking good, better than the last time I saw you. How is-."

"Bella?"

What is this, old home week in the grocery store? I turn around to see who has just interrupted my conversation with Jake. Of course, who else could it be but...

"Cullen."

"Black."

Great. Once again, I have to run into Edward at the worst time possible time. Jake may have been a great friend of mine, but he wasn't one of Edward's. My dad and Jake's were lifelong friends, and so we grew up together, like brother and sister. Edward was always envious of the time I spent with the Blacks, and it was the only time he ever was jealous of another guy around me. Jake wasn't interested in me in any way, shape or form, but Edward never agreed with me. Fabulous. What is even more fabulous is the very pretty woman standing right beside him. Not!

\- HtbF –

Halfway there. So Jacob? Hmmmm…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Okay, well, bye, Jake. I've got to run. Don't forget your promise. Hi, Edward, bye, Edward," I exclaim loudly, as I rush away from two men from my past. I'm definitely not waiting to be introduced to anyone else.

As I glance at the time on my cell, I realize I'm going to be late for Angela's arrival. I skip the last few aisles and head to the checkout. As I only have a few items, I'm on my way home in no time, fortunately avoiding any more close encounters.

\- HtbF -

"Hey, Ang, sorry I'm late. I got caught up at the store. Come on in and get comfortable, I'll get dinner started," I say to my friend, who appears to have passed the time waiting for me, sitting on my porch swing, napping.

"Just a few more minutes... the dream I was having was pretty awesome... men, on a beach... surfing... need more," she sleepily murmurs. She closes her eyes again, resting her head against the back of the swing, her cake sitting proudly on her lap.

"Well, you sit there and ogle away. I'm going to change so take your time with your dream," I chuckle, heading inside.

"Oh, I think you have a message; your phone was ringing when I got here. I thought you'd answered it 'til I realized you weren't home," she mumbles, still in a dream-like state.

"Wonder who it could be? I hope it's not Ben already begging us to come back," I laugh as I press play on the machine.

"Hey... I thought I'd catch you at your parents'... I guess I should've tried your cell... I know I was supposed to call the kids earlier, but something came up... no, not what you're thinking... I just got caught in a late meeting. I'll try you tomorrow. Love you, Bell... kisses to the kids, bye."

"Who's that?" Angela questions as she enters the room.

Up until now, I had purposely avoided telling Angela I was divorced. The shame and failure I felt, especially since she'd been with Ben since high school, had me skirting the topic for weeks. I knew it was time to face the music.

"That would be Garrett. My ex. Red or white? I got both," I murmer, entering the kitchen and starting to unload the groceries as she follows behind.

"White, please. Wait! Ex? As in ex-terminator? Ex? Come on, Bella. Stop what you're doing, and talk to me," she demands as she puts her hands on my shoulders, turning me to face her. "Bella, ex -?"

"My ex-husband. Michael and Jess' father," I sigh in response.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I was hoping to meet him tonight. Come to think of it, though, I don't believe you've ever mentioned him."

"There's not much to say. He's a wonderful father, the kids adore him, I used to. We've been divorced for a little over a year."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Oh, you know," I reply as I get out the wine glasses and necessary serving trays. "The same old sob story. Devoted husband goes off on business trip and sleeps with slutty co-worker after a couple of drinks."

"Bella."

I can hear the remorse in her voice, and I need to shut it down quickly. "It's why I left home to come back to, well, home, I guess. All the stares. All the pity. All the lack of understanding. My friends couldn't believe I would leave Garrett for his one "single indiscretion." I couldn't take defending myself anymore. Now, let's get ready to be merry!"

As I prepare the hors d'oeuvres, I glance at my friend and take in her grimace and teary eyes. She's clutching her hands to her chest, so I realize I need to get her a drink right away. Searching the drawers for the corkscrew I'd seen earlier, I prepare the bottle and our drinks.

"Angela. Honestly, I'm over it. It hurt terribly when it happened. The most painful moment in my life - including childbirth - but I've forgiven him. I had to, to move on. But I couldn't forget. We tried for a bit, went to counselling. However, my trust in him was gone. He'd panic. Overcompensate. Was very remorseful. It didn't help. All I could picture was him sticking it in her, when all I wanted to do was stick it to her. She knew he was married, had kids. We'd met her several times. They both knew what they were doing when she propositioned him. Ultimately, he made the choice to go with her." Sliding the snacks into the oven, I take a moment to compose myself as I close the door.

"He doesn't know why he did it, blames the booze, but that made it worse. He jeopardized everything because he was drunk. Took away our future. Our children's lives changed forever. I just couldn't forget. My mother doesn't think I've forgiven him; he doesn't either. I have. I've heard the countless apologies. I know he regrets it. But it hurt too much. I'll probably love him forever, but I'm not in love with him anymore."

"Wow. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry you had to go through that. I've often wondered what I would do if Ben cheated on me."

"Trust me, you don't know what you would do, and you don't want to dwell on it either. Ben's a stand up guy; you don't need to worry. Unfortunately, my track record picking men is horrible. Maybe you can help me choose the next one?" I say, trying to lighten the mood. "Would you want to take a knitting class with me? I bet they teach it at the community center. Could be fun?"

I pick up my glass and suggest we move to a more comfortable location to continue our pretty lame celebration.

\- HtbF -

Leaning over the table to grab a mini-quiche, Angela asks, "So what brought you back to Forks? I have to admit, when I saw you the first day of school, I could've sworn I'd seen a ghost."

"Well, I've been working as a freelance web designer since I had Michael, and I've been trying to write a book."

"Oh! I've always wondered if you'd written anything that got published."

"I've actually written several books." _Beautiful books that live inside my computer._

"Really! That's amazing!"

"But nothing published," I cringe in reply.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's tough out there. I quit my web design job and have decided to try my hand at getting a story out there that people would enjoy reading, and I can be proud of. Garrett actually suggested it. This became available, so it gave me a place to live rent-free. Garrett's supporting us otherwise. Guilt money I guess, even if it is court-ordered."

"Are you settling here permanently though?"

"I want to. The kids have settled in well enough. My parents rely on the income, so I'll need to find a place of my own. I'd like something a bit bigger, and more modern."

"I can help you. I have a friend who's a real estate agent; maybe he can hook you up. Oh! Maybe you can hook up with him! I'd love for you to stay in Forks. It's been great having you back. What about Garrett though? Is he going to move here as well?"

"I believe he's thinking Seattle, maybe. He's still back east, but he's from the Pacific Northwest. Oregon. His office has a branch there he could possibly transfer to. I know he misses the kids, but the break from the tension has been good for them as well. He usually Skypes with them nightly or at least talks with them. We share custody, but he's agreed to this arrangement, for now."

"He sounds like a stand up guy, well..."

"I know. He is. Was. He loves them and me and is willing to make the sacrifices I need, for now at least."

"Oh?"

"Well, I imagine he'll start dating, if he's not already. Who knows. I guess we'll have to figure it out. I never thought my life would become this. After Edward and I broke up, I never thought I'd be going through a similar heartbreak again."

"Remind me what happened to you and Edward?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I give her the only response I know: "Your guess is as good as mine. He'd acted a bit weird the last few months we were together. I figured he was simply nervous about finishing high school, exams, waiting for acceptance letters. I'd found out I got admitted to my dream school and was on my way to tell him when he broke up with me. No warning. I pretty much packed up and left the next day. I've not spoken with him since."

"Well, you must have spoken with him by now; he's Michael's teacher."

"Ummm... well... not really."

"What? How'd you manage that?"

"Well, after the disaster of initially seeing him, I've actually avoided him. I know. I'm a coward. I should have spoken with him, but I can't. He's Edward. He broke me for a really long time. I wanted to forget about that period in my life forever. I'd gotten over him, moved on. He's still the first love of my life, but he's also the person who taught me just because you love someone doesn't mean you always get treated right. It was a hard lesson to learn and even harder to move on from. I don't want or need any reminders."

"Oh. I understand."

"I saw him at the grocery store just now."

"You did? And?"

"I said 'hi' then 'bye'. The school barbeque is tomorrow. I figure I'll reintroduce myself to him there. Keep it professional." I smile at her as I get up to get more wine and check on our meal. "Do you want more wine, Ang? Why don't you come into the kitchen, and we can talk more as I plate everything?

As for the hooking up, let's wait. Right now, I'm focusing on the kids and myself. I hadn't been the best mom for the past year, and they need me right now."

\- HtbF -

Talking with Angela was just what I needed. Isolating myself from others wasn't healthy and a bit too easy. Opening up about what happened to me with the divorce was such a relief. Having someone on my side meant everything to me. Maybe I wouldn't need the knitting classes after all. I still had a way to go until I'd be ready to date again, but perhaps I could check out her friend. Maybe he could help me move on, too.

\- HtbF -

I don't know why but Garrett is always my go-to fall-guy. My husband was propositioned like that once and I never got a chance to punch her in the face. I should have let Bella do it – darn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next day was hard. We'd had too much good wine and hard conversation. Some tears. Lots of laughs. Angela left around one this morning, after all of the alcohol was gone, and the snacks were eaten. I'd taken some Advil and water, along with my memories, to bed.

It had been a long time since I'd talked about what happened with Garrett and especially what had happened with Edward. I actually had never talked about that with anyone. No one knew me when I arrived at college, so I'd put on a happy face and began my year with a clean slate.

\- HtbF -

I got up extra early to retrieve the kids from Angela's house and get them ready for school. The kids were so excited about their sleepover. Their squealing and running around the house before we left for school made it difficult to get out on time.

I stopped for some coffee after dropping them off and planned for a nice relaxing morning, sitting in my comfy chair and staring off into space. I had to shower, but that was going to happen after a morning nap. Or so I'd hoped, until the phone rang.

"Hello, Bella?" Darn, I was hoping it was a telemarketer; I could hang up on them.

"Yes, this is she," I said to the familiar voice.

"This is Mrs. Cope, dear. From Forks Elementary."

"Hi, Mrs. Cope. Is everything okay?"

"Well, yes. Everything is fine. Well. Maybe not Michael's face. We aren't sure if it's broken," she calmly replied.

Not certain I heard her correctly, I stumbled over my response. "Um... Mrs. Cope. Did you just say my son's face is broken?"

I could hear her soft chuckle as she replied, "No, Bella. His face isn't broken. You always had a vivid imagination."

"Phew," I managed to breath out. "When you said you weren't sure it was broken, I- ".

"No, dear. His face isn't broken. Not sure you can break a face actually. No, we aren't sure his nose is broken."

Realizing I was getting nowhere, I asked, "Mrs. Cope. Where is Michael now?"

"He's sitting right here, dear. I've got an ice pack on him..."

Cutting her off, I yelled into the phone that I'd be right there as I grabbed my purse and rushed out the door. We'd moved to Forks so I could get my life back in order; when is that going to happen?

\- HtbF -

Running to my car, all I could think about was my little boy and how scared he must be. The lingering pain of a broken nose isn't too bad. The blood though. There's a lot of it. I should know. My first time involved a broken nose. Yup, that first time. My love life has continually been a story of ups and downs and bumps and bruises. It's not a great story to share with others. Story of my life.

I drove to the school, all the while thinking back to that time. My parents were going away for few days, so Edward planned to stay with me. We'd never had the opportunity to be alone like this before. His house was always full of his family, and mine had a revolving door. My mom and her friends, my father and his guys from the station. There were always people around. When my parents told me they'd be going away, we jumped on it, planning everything to the last detail.

Food. Check.

Music. Check.

Sexy underwear. Check.

Condoms. Triple check.

A trip to the ER wasn't supposed to have a check beside it.

Friday night was going to be the big night. We hoped we could enjoy ourselves several more times over the weekend. Clueless, I know now. Being a couple of sixteen-year-olds, our hopes were high.

After a simple meal of pasta and salad, we went straight to my bedroom. I could tell he was nervous, or maybe I was projecting my own emotions? We didn't talk much while eating, and even touching was kept to a minimum. Our hormones were on high though. Subtle glances over the candlelight. He'd worn my favourite jeans and cologne. The new lacy bra and panties I wore had me excited to reveal them to him, even if they were a bit itchy.

Sexually, up to this point, we'd done almost everything two hormonal teenagers living at home could get away with. Edward wanted our first time to happen in a bed, not in the back seat of his car. I just wanted him. This was the moment that had been building in our mutual imaginations for months, years even.

To kill a bit of time and calm my nerves, I suggested he use the bathroom while I got changed in my room. Stupid to think we were about to be as intimate together as possible, yet I was apprehensive about getting naked in front of him. This was special though. We'd remember it forever.

I simply had to strip off my jeans and blouse, so I was ready for him when he opened the door to my room.

He stopped, gulped, looked me up and down a few times, and then his eyes finally paused on my own. I'm certain he saw I was nervous, so he smiled at me, giving me the look he reserved for us.

I think he was trying to lighten the mood because he came running into the room and jumped on the bed, spread-eagled. It worked. Laughing, I climbed in beside him. He knew me so well; it was just what I needed.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. I love you so much." He kissed me and reminded me I was his.

We took our time. Slowly stripping each other of our remaining clothes. Touching our most intimate parts. It was amazing to fully savor each other. Knowing we weren't going to be interrupted or caught allowed us to give each other the attention we'd always desired.

He worked hard at keeping in shape, and I appreciated his abs and the other muscles on his body. I loved to play with his trail of hair, which got darker and coarser the further I trailed down his stomach. His hands found my breasts and didn't want to let go. When his lips and tongue joined his hands, I was aroused more than I thought possible.

When he finally lay on top of me, fully sheathed, and looked in my eyes, I could see his love as much as I could feel it. With every part of my being, I hoped to convey the same emotions back to him.

"I love you, Edward. Make love to me, please," I breathed out. As we became more experienced, we got better at expressing our desire. In the moment, though, love was all I was feeling.

He slowly pushed inside of me until he'd filled me as far as he could go. As he went to pull back, his heightened sensitivity and teenage hormones got the better of him.

"Bella, oh Bella! Here I come!" he groaned.

I'd never seen Edward blush like he did afterwards. He was so embarrassed he'd come so fast. I tried to tell him we'd only get better with time, but it didn't seem to help. When I told him how he could make it up to me, he readily agreed. Years of piano gifted him with strong fingers, and genetics gifted him with a fantastic tongue.

Lying in bed with him afterward was heaven. I knew we loved each other; we said it all the time. But, sex? Making love? It was something altogether different. I didn't think it was possible to love him any more deeply.

After we lay there for a few minutes, I got out of bed to go clean myself up. Edward was dazed, so I left him to rest. When I was finished, I thought I'd try and recreate his jump from earlier in the evening. Only I forgot when he did it, the bed was empty. He took up a lot of room.

I ran from the doorway, thinking I was being cute and funny, yelling out, "Edward, oh, Edward. Here I come!"

In his sleep fog, he later told me he panicked, thinking I was one of his siblings coming to attack him. He turned. I jumped. His knee came up just as my face came down. Right on my nose. The blood. There was so much of it. We joked, afterwards, it would make it easy to explain away the blood on my sheets. We didn't have an excuse though as to why Edward was in my house at one in the morning. Until I left for college, my parents never went away again.

The slew of Edward memories I'd been having recently have been as wonderful as they are hard to live through again. I'd forgotten how much I missed him. How much he loved me. How well we knew each other. I know what they say about your first love, but what we once shared I knew was special.

After I met and eventually married Garrett, Edward became a memory. One I didn't visit too often. Being back in Forks has opened up my own Pandora's Box. I'd come back to heal my heart from my divorce. It seems I needed it to heal from Edward too.

\- HtbF -

Poor Edward. That would totally suck as a first time experience for the both of them. They'd have to practice a lot to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed! Getting close to the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It felt too familiar. Scrambling into the school, looking like a mess. This time I don't care. I need to get to my boy. Hangover face and rumpled clothes be damned. After parking, I run into the school, my thoughts on Michael.

I enter the office, immediately see him, and my heart stops. Poor little guy, covered in his own blood, ice pack on his nose, and sitting on the bench in front of Mrs. Cope's desk. I notice he's talking to someone, his arm flailing about as it typically does when he's recounting a story. I can't stop myself from interrupting them, and I bend down to his side.

"Baby! Are you okay?"

"Mo-om! Hi! Look at all the blood on my shirt. Is it ruined? It's my favorite one. Dad got it for me when we went to the Sounders game." _Why am I not surprised his first comment is about the blood on his shirt and not his nose?_

"Michael, I'm sure your dad can get you another shirt. How's your nose? Are you in any pain? Come on, let's go to the hospital. I'm sure you need an x-ray or splint or something."

Gathering up his backpack and lunch bag, I turn to Mrs. Cope. I need to sign him out and make arrangements for Jessica. My mind's racing a mile a minute, "Mom instincts" on high alert. I finally look at the person Michael had been talking with to thank them for staying with him. And then I realize who it is.

Gulping air, I close my eyes as I take in the sight before me. I can't handle this right now.

Edward greets me with a nod and familiar grin.

"Mrs. Black."

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Actually, it's Ms. Swan."

"Oh? My apologies."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, this time," I mumble the last bit to myself, and take Michael's hand to leave.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he chuckles, and I grimace.

"We've got to stop meeting, period," I mumble again.

"What's that?" he asks, passing me the backpack I dropped.

"Nothing. Nothing important. Mrs. Cope, I'm taking Michael to see a doctor. If we aren't back in time, can you please ask Mrs. Chen-"

"You don't need to go to the doctor, Bella," Edward interrupts. "His nose is fine. Pretty sure it's not broken. I'm no expert, but I do have some experience."

I feel the blush creep up my face as I look up at him. Maybe he did remember our time together? "You aren't a doctor, Edward. So, no, you aren't an expert," I scold.

"Wow. Okay. I guess I deserve that. I've been sitting with him the entire time. I was there when it happened."

"What did happen? You're his teacher; couldn't you have prevented this?"

"We were in Phys Ed class. Another student was too enthusiastic during dodgeball. I guess Michael takes after you, Ms. Accident Prone," he says, smiling that smile I remember so well.

"Well, I'm glad it was only an accident, but you don't know it isn't broken."

"He's been fine. Barely flinched. There was a lot of blood, and Mrs. Cope tends to err on the cautious side for injuries. Take him if you insist, but I'm sure he'll be fine. The bleeding stopped almost right away."

Looking down at my little guy, who was watching our interaction, I noticed his face actually did look okay. Not too much swelling. Little bruising. He was even smiling, which seemed out of place.

"Mom! You're finally getting to meet my teacher. I was telling Mr. C. all about your birthday dinner. He told me you were friends when you were my age. You used to celebrate all of your birthdays together. We should've invited him to dinner!" he exclaims with the innocence of a child easily swayed by his loyalty to his teacher. He needs to remember about being loyal to his mother.

"Actually, sweetheart, Mr. Cullen must be mixing me up with someone else. I'm not sure we were ever friends." The hurt from my words is evident on Edward's face, but I don't know what he was expecting.

\- HtbF -

After checking in with a doctor who determines Michael's nose is fine, my son and I spend the afternoon together. I also spend some time in the shower, escaping the relentless questions Michael has about my past knowledge of Mr. C. When we pick up his sister, he runs to his friends to show off his badge of honour.

When it's time to leave, I find him at the soccer field behind the school. He's been appointed a sideline official for the game, waving the flag when the ball crosses the line. His face beams with pride and seriousness. I tell Jessica she can go to the nearby playground. The game appears to have just started, so we'll be here awhile.

I make my way over the spectators' stands and find a seat. Taking out my phone to write a few thoughts about my story, I quickly get absorbed into my work and don't realize someone has sat down beside me until he speaks.

"Is that what you think? We were never friends?" Edward quietly asks.

My emotions are so on edge from our prior encounter and my memories, I can't look at him when I reply. "It's how you made me feel when you ended our relationship. I still don't know why you did it, but how you went about it wasn't something a friend would do."

"Bella," he breathes out, shame evident in his voice.

"Look, Edward. I can't do this here. We can't do this here. I know we need to talk, but maybe some other time, okay?" I quickly get up off the bench, but he reaches for my arm to stop me.

"Shouldn't you be coaching right now?" I question.

"The game's been over for five minutes."

"Oh." I look around for my kids, desperate to get away.

"Please, Bella. Promise me we'll talk."

After signalling the kids to meet me at the car, I tell Edward to come to my house after the barbeque. He knows where it is, and I have a feeling I may be in no shape to drive once we've talked.

\- HtbF -

The barbeque turns out to be a lot of fun. I see a lot of familiar faces and reconnect with a few old friends. Several playdates are arranged, as well as a few "mom" nights. I was even asked to speak at Mrs. Cope's book club. We stuff ourselves on good food and enjoy the games and information booths set up throughout.

Michael and Jess have made so many friends. It's wonderful to see them so happy, running around and laughing. They are thriving. I know coming back to Forks has been great for them. The jury is still out regarding if it's been the best decision for me.

It turns out the woman I saw with Edward at the grocery store is the first grade teacher. She is here with her husband, a teacher from the high school, who is putting on a demonstration. Apparently she and Edward are in charge of the event and must have been doing some last minute shopping. Angela laughed when I ask her who she is; she can see right through me.

I stall as long as possible, but the kids are showing signs of fatigue, and I know it's time to go. Avoiding Edward at the "Meet the Teacher" event may be a bad parenting decision, but we acknowledge each other in passing. He says he'll be over as soon as the cleanup is done. It gives me time to get the kids bathed, and hopefully asleep, before he shows up.

\- HtbF -

I set myself up on the porch swing to wait for him. As the sun goes down, the temperature drops, so, I'm out here with a blanket, a glass of wine, and the bottle. I make a deal with myself to remain calm, in the hopes I may finally get the answers to the questions I've been waiting a long time for.

\- HtbF -

Are you happy you didn't have to wait a few weeks in-between chapters? The big one is next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A bit after eight-thirty, Edward's car pulls up in front of the house. I've had one glass of wine, and the kids are asleep. Hopefully, it's a good recipe for a difficult conversation.

Walking up to the house, he spots me on the porch and waves as he trips over a broken step, but he catches himself before he falls.

"Guess we all can't be as graceful as you, Cullen."

"You never disappointed, Swan."

"Yeah. Well, there are those who'd tend to disagree with you, bud."

Though I ask him if he'd prefer to go inside, Edward settles himself into a chair facing me and pours himself a greedy glassful of wine.

"Before we start, can I ask you a question?"

"I guess. I hope it won't kill the mood," I giggle.

 _Maybe that was a big glass of wine I drank?_

"Well, it's been driving me crazy, and I'd like to know."

"Try waiting fourteen years."

 _And... I'm sober again._

"Y-ouch."

"You want to know why my kids' last name is Black."

"You know me so well."

"Well, I used to, but some things are easy to figure out," I say.

"So?"

"He's a cousin of Jacob's."

"Wait. You didn't marry Jake?"

Chuckling, I reply, "You were the only one who thought he had feelings for me. No, I didn't marry Jake. I attended the wedding of one of his sisters and met a distant cousin of his on his father's side. We discovered we lived close to each other, and so we kept in touch. And then we were more. Now, we're the parents of the kids sleeping inside, but that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bella," he says, reaching out to touch my knee. He stops himself and reaches for his glass instead. "It's his loss."

"Yeah, it is. But it's a story for another day."

After a lingering silence and a few sips of our wine, I gather my courage and start.

"My turn," I say.

Taking a big gulp of his wine, he settles back into his chair and nods for me to go ahead.

"Why'd you do it?" I notice his trepidation, but I'm not letting him off this time. "It's an easy question."

"Easy questions don't always come with easy answers. I was stupid, immature. Just eighteen. Scared. Peer pressure. I didn't do it to hurt you, Bella. That's the last thing I wanted. I believed it was what I needed, what we needed."

"You never said anything. No warning, nothing. How long had you been feeling that way?"

His face full of regret, he replies, "I'd been struggling with it the last few months of school."

The relief in my voice is obvious when I breathe out, "So when you were so busy and avoiding me, you weren't cheating on me?"

"No, Bella! No! How could you think that? I loved you! I thought we were soulmates."

"Soulmates? Who breaks up with their soulmate!"

"Apparently, I do. The guys at school were all talking about going away to college and partying, girls. They kept going on and on about finally being free from the rules of our parents. My dad was on me all the time about school. Keeping my grades up, working for him at the clinic. You and I were talking about moving in together, sharing a car. Everything was happening too quickly."

Stunned, I sit staring at him, not knowing what to say. Part of me is so hurt by his words and actions, but there's also a part of me that understands exactly what he's saying.

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you. You were everything to me, which was part of the problem. It all became too much. I thought we'd take the last few weeks of summer to readjust, and everything would be okay."

"The day you came over to talk..." I have to stop and take a breath, the words so hard to say. "I'd just received my acceptance... We could have stayed together, done the long distance thing."

"Trust me, I know," he says, the grief written all over his face.

"I didn't understand what had happened. I just couldn't talk to you. I was so hurt and confused. I needed to get away, so I left immediately. If only I'd known what you were thinking."

He looks at me with watery eyes. "I wondered, and then I knew. I waited until I got to campus to come talk to you. I was miserable. I went to your dorm to look for you on the first day, and they told me you'd given up your room. I called Rose and Alice, but they didn't know what had happened to you. I was too embarrassed to call your parents. When I finally got the nerve to call your cell, it was disconnected."

"I moved across the country. Decided to get a phone there. Alice found me, though. I spoke to her on my birthday," I squeak out.

Trying to keep my emotions in check is hard. I want to stay calm, to remain focused. My heart hurts so much. We lost out on so much.

"She told me. Wouldn't tell me any more. Said if I wanted to know, I'd have to call you."

"You never did."

A few tears fall down his face as he recalls that time. Wiping them away, he says, "No. I never tried. I knew I'd lost you. I felt horrible, but I deserved it."

Shrugging his shoulders, he continues. "I didn't do much partying, and the girls scared me. School was hard. Being away from you and my parents was harder than I thought it'd be. I missed my best friend, but I knew I had to let you go."

\- HtbF -

Our history and the wine helps the conversation flow into other aspects of our lives. I'm not ready for a walk down memory lane, but I am curious about some of what I've missed.

"How'd you end up as a teacher? I have to admit, it was a bit of a shock. I mean, it's well-suited to you. Michael is thriving in your class and talks about you all the time. What happened to becoming a doctor?"

"My freshman year, I was lost. Hated the pre-med classes I was taking. The only class I actually enjoyed, and was doing well in, was an elective. Our friends were all busy, and it was hard to make new ones. I was pretty unhappy, and my grades were suffering. I'd lost some weight and was floundering, so my parents insisted I refocus over the Christmas break."

"How'd you decide on teaching?"

"I thought back to what made me happy. I'd always enjoyed being around kids when I was a camp counselor and coaching Little League with Emmett. I loved school and learning, but not what I was learning. I did a few 'ideal career' quizzes, and they all said I should be a teacher. They were right."

"Are you happy?"

"It was the one decision I made which was the right one. I had to work hard to catch up. I took several classes over the summer and some extra courses through the years, but it was worth it. Kept me busy and my mind off of my other failures." He looks at me, but he doesn't have to say it; I know breaking up with me was one of those.

"And Forks? After me, you were the last person I expected to find here," I say.

"One of my teaching placements was here. Well, I finagled it to be here. An opportunity presented itself, and I took it."

"And?"

"Forks is great. Yes, it seems small at times, but Seattle isn't far away. I visit Emmett and Alice when I can. Catch a game or two. Work keeps me busy, and I've made a life here.

"You never married?"

"Nope. Was engaged once. Didn't work out."

"Oh? Can I ask why?"

"I'm an open book, Bella. You can ask me anything." He's a bit chagrined as he says it, but time has allowed us to grow up. "She lived in Seattle, and I lived here. Ironically, we tried the long-distance thing for awhile. Both of us were never going to move, and so we decided to end it."

"Seeing anyone?"

"Nah. Forks isn't teeming with interesting single women." He turns to look at me, saying, "Present company excluded, of course."

"Of course."

"So, no. How about you?" he asks.

"Nah. Forks isn't teeming with interesting single guys," I giggle.

"Present company?" Shaking his head, he knows. "Too soon?"

"Yeah, too soon." Smiling sadly at him, I continue. "I never thought I'd be sitting here with you having this conversation. It'll take some time, probably not too much, but maybe we could try being friends again?"

"The day you brought Michael his lunch, I'd never been so happy to see someone in my life. I've missed you, Bella. I know I deserved to miss you, but I did. I want to to be friends with you."

"It's crazy when you think about it."

"What is?"

"I know we've had a long time to deal with this and all, but the fact I don't want to kill you kinda makes me happy."

He's so confused when he replies, "What?"

"Well, here we are, making jokes. We've laughed. Yes, we've cried, too. But I'm comfortable with you. I've been avoiding you all these weeks -"

"I knew it!"

"Well, it was pretty obvious I was. Before we started, I didn't think I'd be feeling happy right now, but I am."

"Same here."

We officially end the night by offering up a toast to tomorrow and to who knows what. After we say our goodbyes, I enter the house where we'd last closed the door on our friendship. This time, I know I'm opening the door to a new future.

I know he screwed up. So did I. Who knows? Maybe we wouldn't have made it as a couple. Or maybe we'd be sitting here, and it'd be our children sleeping inside? We'll never know. But I need to stop hanging on to the past. It's time we learned how to be friends again.

\- HtbF -

A short epi will follow. I hope it was what you were expecting.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

When I moved back to Forks, it was so I could heal the hurt Garrett created and find myself again. Never did I imagine I'd heal from the hurt Edward caused, too. It took a bit of time for the pain to diminish, but eventually it did. Several more talks followed the first. He heard more of my side of the story, and we cried together once again, for both the time lost and for the pain we both suffered.

Struggling with the "what ifs" was hard. What if I'd spoken first? What if he'd called me? What if I'd called him? We learned not to dwell on it. There was nothing we could do, and we would never know.

We talked about what we'd been doing over the past decade. I learned about the girl he had planned to marry. She's engaged to someone else, and Edward rarely hears from her anymore.

I filled Edward in on my marriage and its failure. Reliving the pain of the infidelity and sharing my vulnerability wasn't easy. He guided me through my issues better than anyone else had. I realized there was nothing I could have done to prevent what happened. I stopped feeling guilty for making the decision to end our marriage. Garrett was responsible for that.

Edward was there when Garrett came to get the children for Thanksgiving. That was an interesting encounter. It was nice to see Garrett squirm a bit over Michael's constant praise of his teacher. When he realized Mr C. was _the_ Edward, I may have encouraged Michael even more.

Since my children were gone, I was invited to spend Thanksgiving with the Cullens. It was wonderful to see them all again. Everyone was very welcoming, and I fit into their lives as if I'd never left.

Eventually we touched on Edward's soulmate comment. He'd believed we would have taken a break during our college years but always felt we'd get together again. It didn't happen as he'd planned, but maybe we were soulmates?

We were both young and dealing with our own issues and immaturity at a time when we thought we knew best. Life experience changes things. For one, it taught me how to really forgive. Edward. Garrett. And myself.

Time and circumstance brought us back together. Our history helped us build on a shaky foundation, but it seemed to be getting stronger every day. Who knows what our future will bring? I know I don't want to lose him again. He's told me he doesn't want to lose me.

Spending time with him and becoming friends again fills a void in me. I needed my friend back. I needed _him_ back. When you connect so seamlessly with someone, and then one day they're gone, you never really recover from their loss. Having Edward back is everything.

On the days when I catch a glimpse of the boy I once knew or feel like the girl who was fearless with him, I hope for more. I can feel our connection. I can see a future. I know it would be wonderful. But, for now, I'm happy being his friend.

The End

\- HtbF -

Wow! To me it's just crazy that I wrote all these words! I hope you enjoyed it and it was what you were looking for, WitchyVampGirl. I want to thank you for the prompt. They were all fantastic, but this one spoke to me. I'd actually written parts of this story more than three years ago, but didn't know where to take it. I greatly deviated from that original plan, but had been helped with it back then, by Perry Maxwell and Bobbi Wordsmith; my gratitude for them is great. I hope they're happy to see I finally finished it.

Again, I'd love to throw as many hugs and thanks to Hadley and Jen who saved me with their expertise. This story wouldn't be what it was without their guidance and friendship. Monique, thanks for helping me to project my feelings.

Bee Lynn, for your amazing banner - I gave you so little to work with and you produced exactly what I wanted. Thank you!

Tiffany - organizing all of us is an enormous task. Thank you for doing it over and over and over again!

Please do check out the other authors participating. If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or follow the C2 to get all the stories direct. community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/


End file.
